An evaporated fuel controlling apparatus is conventionally known wherein evaporated fuel generated from a fuel tank is absorbed by a canister and the absorbed evaporated fuel is purged to an intake system of an internal combustion engine. Where such an evaporated fuel controlling apparatus as just described is disposed on a small vehicle wherein the layout space is restricted, a canister is disposed between an under bracket and an upper bracket of a fork of a motorcycle (refer to, for example, Patent Document 1), or a canister is disposed on a down tube of a motorcycle (refer to, for example, Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. Sho-53-131119, or a canister is disposed on a down tube of a motorcycle (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. Sho-56-53973 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Hei 3-29573.